Dulce invierno
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Breves postales de la estación más fría del año [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Clasificado K
1. Humo de chimenea

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Desviándome un poco de mi historia en proceso, les traigo cuatro drabbles sobre el invierno. Esto es parte de una mecánica del foro Esmeralda Madre. Me tocó invierno y Blaze como personaje. Si les soy honesta, tuve que leer mucho para poder llegar al resultado que quería._

 _Mi primer reto fue "humo de chimenea". Espero que les guste el resultado :)_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

El invierno no era la estación favorita de Blaze. En su propia dimensión era muy raro que nevara. Pero estaba en Mobius y tenía que resistir al frío. Además, estaba en casa de Cream, no podía levantarse de la nada e irse de regreso a casa.

— Blaze, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Vanilla viendo a la gata frotar sus manos por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

— Sí, descuide-. No me adapto tan bien al frío, según veo—respondió Blaze apenada.

— Oh, entonces debería encender la chimenea. Cream, cariño, ¿podrías llevar el té a la sala?

— Sí, mami.

Las tres se desplazaron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba la chimenea. Vanilla encendió con cuidado la chimenea. Las llamas comenzaron a iluminar suavemente el lugar. El calor también comenzó a sentirse.

— Espero que con esto te sientas mejor, Blaze—dijo la coneja con una sonrisa maternal.

— Gracias—respondió la felina disfrutando de la cálida sensación.

Cream comenzó a contarle a su madre de las emocionantes aventuras que había vivido con Blaze en la última semana. Habían estado tras la huella de Eggman. Pero, por un momento, la felina dejó de escuchar la historia y se concentró en la chimenea.

Al ser ella un ser de fuego, sentía atracción por las cosas cálidas y brillantes. Vio las llamas danzar sobre los troncos y sintió paz. Vio, además, el humo que desprendía. En lo particular, no le gustaba el humo: era molesto, hacía que los ojos ardieran y que la garganta se cerrara. Pero ese, en especial, parecía el más fino encaje. El olor era agradable y complementaba la estampa de la pequeña familia con la que estaba.

— … ¿Verdad, Blaze? —dijo Cream sonriendo. La aludida pestañeó un par de veces, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

— Eh… yo...

— Eres muy graciosa—remató la conejita abrazando a la gata—. ¿Te quedarás a dormir? Mami, ¿puede quedarse?

— Solo si ella quiere.

— Sí, me encantaría.

Blaze sonrió y abrazó a la conejita. A pesar del frío, Mobius era su lugar favorito.


	2. Tomar chocolate caliente

_Bien, dejo la segunda estampa: tomar chocolate caliente. Esta fue una de las que más me gustó. Al ser una persona con múltiples alergias, escribir sobre esto me encanta. Ok, no es divertido cuando se te cierra la garganta y piensas que vas a morir, en el momento, por supuesto. Ya después uno lo cuenta en esas reuniones familiares y todos se ríen. Hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas._

 _En fin, mucho bla bla bla._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Sonic había planeado una excursión a la montaña: el invierno estaba comenzando y la nieve aún no había llegado. Podían caminar sin que el calor los molestara. Era una idea que a todos había encantado, incluyendo a Blaze. Pero ninguno contaba con la lluvia; por lo que se quedaron dentro del garaje de Tails, mirando cómo sus planes se deshacían.

De la nada, Amy le estaba ofreciendo una taza a la gata.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó mirando extrañada el contenido.

— Chocolate caliente—respondió Amy con una sonrisa amigable, Blaze tomó la taza y la llevó a sus labios—, pero está muy…

Su advertencia había llegado muy tarde. Blaze se había quemado la lengua con el contenido.

— Para ser una chica de fuego, tienes poca tolerancia a lo caliente—dijo el erizo azul tratando de hacer menos tenso el ambiente.

— No estás ayudando—dijo Amy de manera melodiosa.

— Me lo merezco, debí haber preguntado. Tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba chocolate, olvidaba cómo era—dijo dándole un sobro a la taza. Con cuidado, lo pasó por su garganta—. ¿Cómo pude no haber tomado algo tan delicioso en tanto tiempo? —ella tosió un poco.

— Esa es la actitud—dijo Sonic dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Ella volvió a toser, pero esta vez, dejó la taza a un lado.

— Blaze, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Amy preocupada.

— No puedo respirar—respondió la grata llevándose una mano a la garganta.

— ¡Oh por Chaos! ¡Estás llena de ronchas! Tails, trae lo más rápido que tengas.

Más tarde, después de la visita al hospital y que todo se hubiera calmado, Blaze salió del hospital con sus amigos.

— Tal vez por eso era que no me dejaban tomar chocolate—dijo la felina apenada.

— Tengo la ligera sospecha de que así es—dijo Sonic.

La gata suspiró pesadamente y sonrió apenada. El chocolate tendría que quedar descartado por siempre de su lista.

* * *

 _P.D. Los gatos son alergicos al chocolate por naturaleza._


	3. Dormir acurrucado

_Tercer reto: dormir acurrucado._ _Este es cortito._

* * *

Afuera se escuchaba la tormenta. El silbido del viento y el repiqueteo del granizo contra su ventana hacían que la noche fuera más agradable. Blaze, sin embargo, sentía frío, a pesar de estar cubierta por cobijas y estar al lado de Silver.

Miró al erizo que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Su corazón se sentía feliz de verlo ahí. Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su torso y se acercó a él. Podía sentir su suave respiración contra su piel. Acomodó las cobijas y se juntó más a él. Adoraba a su novio, pero lo adoraba más cuando le brindaba calor en los fríos días de invierno.

Sonrió como niña pequeña que hace una travesura. Dejó que el ruido de la tormenta y la respiración de su amado la arrullaran de nuevo, sintiéndose segura con los brazos rodeándolo.

* * *

 _Y como comentario adicional, nunca he dormido con alguien que me diera calorcito *se va a llorar a su cama y abraza su almohada*_


	4. Cine

_¡Por fin terminé!_

 _La verdad me costó mucho trabajo pensar cómo iba a desarrollar esto. Pero dado que cada invierno está saliendo una nueva película de Star Wars cofnoqueyoseafanparanadacof decidí que usaría eso._

 _ADVERTENCIA: hay un pequeñísimo spoiler de Rogue One. Sin embargo, para estas fechas, estoy segura que ya deben saberlo._

 _Bien, el reto era "cine", así que hice un AU :)_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Star Wars no me pertenece, es propiedad de Lucas Films._

* * *

Diciembre: mes de estrenos. Y qué mejor estreno que la nueva película de Star Wars. Blaze no era muy fan de la saga, pero su novio Silver estaba completamente emocionado.

Entraron a la sala con un enorme paquete de palomitas (algo que la chica pelivioleta disfrutaba) y refresco. La calefacción hacía que la bebida no fuera desagradable (tomando en cuenta que afuera estaban a -10 grados). La cita estaba saliendo bien.

La película era más interesante de lo que pensaba, pero había cosas que le parecían demasiado irreales. De reojo miraba a su novio, quien miraba el filme con ojos bien abiertos y la boca en una constante sonrisa. Ella tuvo que suprimir una leve carcajada, no había duda de que él era como un niño.

Al terminar la película, los dos caminaron de la mano a la salida.

— ¡Y cuando Darth Vader atacó a los rebeldes! —dijo él emocionado. No paraba de recordar las escenas— ¡Y cuando Jyn y Cassian se abrazaron antes de que la explosión los alcanzara!

— Esa fue una parte muy emotiva… no sé, como que me sentí identificada con ello—murmuró la chica llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

— Gracias por venir conmigo.

— La próxima vez me toca elegir a mí—dijo ella con una leve sonrisa—. Había muchas cosas que eran demasiado fantasiosas.

— Por supuesto—dijo él abrazándola. Miraron el exterior—. Sigue nevando mucho. Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Ella sonrió y abrazó a su novio mientras hacía un Chaos control para llevarlos a casa.

* * *

 _Y sí, la ironía._

 _Muchas gracias por leer estos pequeños drabbles. Espero que les hayan gustado :3_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente reto y para los que siguen "Mezcla perfecta", el capítulo 5 sigue en progreso. Prometo que no pasa de este mes para que esté listo._

 _Besitos besucones para todos_


End file.
